What to get him?
by Naruisawesome
Summary: Related towards 'SP- Wait Kids'. It's Souta's sixth birthday and this year Yuzuki has get him a present. Will she be able to find one in time or will she have to suffer her mother's conquences on it?


**Hey! So this is a one-shot present I did for ****_AmyNChan's_**** birthday, which was back in September and I'm just now finding out about it. -.-" So Happy Belated Birthday, Amy-chan!**

**Anyways, if any of you haven't read 'SP- Wait Kids?!' yet then you probably need to go read it first so you won't be confused. It's a story I wrote with Amy-chan a few months ago, and it's on her profile. If you don't read it, then...just be confused. XD But I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt! I just partially own the OCs along with Amy-chan!**

* * *

><p>The black-haired girl silently pushed around the food in her plate, taking small bites here and there. Her left elbow rested against the dinner table while her fist supported her head. She didn't really have that much of an appetite that evening for some reason, but she decided to at least eat <em>something<em> for her mother. She didn't want her to be concerned that she wasn't eating.

The only sound in the room was the clanking of chopsticks against the plates and bowls. Without moving her head, the five-year old glanced to her left at her twin brother and then to her right at her father. For whatever reason it seemed quiet at the table more than usual. Though she knew her brother couldn't speak aloud—only through telepathy could he talk to anyone—and her father wasn't much of a conversationalist, her mother usually always talked to them throughout dinner. Not that she hated it or anything when her mother did, but she just wondered why she wasn't saying anything no—

"Yuzuki, have you thought of anything to give Souta for his birthday?"

Never mind.

Yuzuki lifted her head up to look at Mai, who sat across from her, in semi-shock. "What?" She asked, furrowing her little brows together. Did she just say what she thought she said?

Mai gave her daughter a stern look. "You heard me. Kazuki already has the present he's going to give to Souta, so you need to think of one too." She told her. When Yuzuki opened her mouth to speak, Mai continued. "And don't say Kazuki's gift is your gift, Yuzuki. I think it's about time you can give a gift individually to your friends instead of sharing with your brother all the time."

Yuzuki pressed her lips together in displeasure, her food completely forgotten now. While it was true that she _did_ slap her name on her brother's gifts to their friends, not that they knew that, and say that it was from the both of them—unless it was to their parents, or of course her brother, then she gave her own gift—she didn't see the harm in doing it. Besides wasn't it the thought that counted anyways? At least she had the courtesy of actually putting her name on a gift. If she didn't then _that_ would be rude.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, frowning. Mai sighed in disapproval.

"_Yuzuki_—"

"Daddy does the exact same thing!" The young girl cut off her mother in defense, giving a quick glance to Naru before her eyes shifted back to Mai. The dark-haired man looked up upon hearing his daughter calling his name only to find his wife glaring at him, not that it had any effect. The glare she was sporting was the one she gives him when he apparently 'teaches their children wrong', meaning just because he does something his children think they can do it as well.

Mai flustered. "That's different, Yuzuki." The woman fished for an excuse. "Daddy and I are married, so it's alright for us to give gifts together."

The little girl narrowed her eyes in irritation, a habit she developed from her father. "So, what, I have to be _married_ before I can ever do it again?" She asked indignantly. This sooo wasn't fair! From beside her, Yuzuki saw Kazuki's shoulders shaking as he smiled. He was _laughing_ at her! She gave him a sideways glare.

_It's not funny, Kazuki!_ She exclaimed in frustration through their telepathy.

_Sorry, sorry!_ He replied.

"Yes." Pressing her lips together, Mai answered her daughter's question with a serious expression, though she was just partially teasing her. As long as Yuzuki started giving her own presents to her friends then Mai would most likely say anything.

"Which isn't for a very long time though, so don't even think about it, Yuzuki." Naru finally spoke up for the first time. Mai gave a small smile and rolled her eyes at her husband's words. Of course he would hate the thought of his little girl getting married one day. He already secretly watched her like a hawk when she was around boys, and the girl was only five!

"It's not like she's going to go off and get married in secret, Naru." The woman laughed a bit, making Naru scoff.

"Don't give her any ideas, Mai. You know as well as I do that if there's a way out of something she doesn't want to do, she'll do it."

Yuzuki looked back and forth between her parents as they talked. Perhaps if they kept this up then her mother will forget trying to force her into giving Souta a present. Her mother really was simple-minded like that, so hopefully—

"Whatever! Anyways, Yuzuki, start thinking about what you want to get Souta—you have three days before his birthday." Mai focused her attention back on to the girl and away from her impossible husband. The five-year old frowned and tilted her chin up slightly.

"What if I don't?" She challenged in curiosity. Mai gave her a strict look before replying.

"Then you won't come on the next several cases and I'll see to it that you'll also help out Aunt Masako and Uncle John with Emi in some way for a while."

Yuzuki's face paled. No, anything but those two things!

* * *

><p>"...It's sooo cute! I can't wait to see his face when I give it to him!" Amaya giggled excitedly into her hands. Yuzuki stared at her like she was crazy for a few moments before quietly sighing and looking down. All of the kids except Souta, who had yet to arrive, and Emi, who was of course a baby and was with her parents, sat on the floor at the SPR office talking about the gifts they got Souta for his sixth birthday. Though Yuzuki hadn't said a word since they began talking about it. She only had two days left and she didn't have a clue about what to get him. Everyone else already had their presents picked, wrapped, and ready to give.<p>

After thinking long and hard about it before she went to sleep last night, she realized perhaps it wasn't so bad to give Souta a present. After all, she never did thank him for never telling anyone their 'secret' that time when Kazuki was in the hospital a while ago and she had to stay with Uncle Lin and Aunt Madoka at a hotel. She might as well repaid him for it; she didn't want him coming to her saying that _she_ had to owe _him_ something against her will. Better to do it willingly, right? This way her slate will be clean and she won't have anymore favors to return to him.

"Calm down, Amaya!" Jun shook her head while rolling his eyes. "If you're like this when Souta finally gets here, then he'll be suspicious you know."

The Yasuhara girl pouted. "It's not like he doesn't already know he's getting presents from us! Right, Yuzuki?!" Said girl blinked up, snapping out of her thoughts, to see her two friends and her brother staring at her. Then she gave a small feign scowl, pretending that she was listening to them all along.

"Don't bring me into this." She said. Amaya found her tone a little off so she moved closer to her to inspect her face for any signs.

"Are you okay, Yuzuki?"

"I'm fine." The black-haired girl insisted. Her gaze shifted off to the side.

_Still trying to think of a gift, huh?_ Kazuki asked his sister, trying to resist the urge to smile.

_So what if I am?!_ Yuzuki grumbled sourly.

_Relax, Yuzuki. It's not that hard._ Her brother told her. She wouldn't admit it, but finding a gift for Souta _was_ that hard. Although everyone else seemed to have no problem picking out a present for him... So why was it so hard for her?

"Soutaaaa!" Yuzuki suddenly heard Jun cry out. She darted her eyes to the main door to see the young boy, Lin, and Madoka walking in. Souta hurried over to the children with a big smile and a wave while his parents went to find the other adults.

"Hey guys!" The Lin boy exclaimed sitting directly across from Yuzuki, who unknowingly stared a little longer at him than she should have. She was just too preoccupied with thinking of a present he would like. _Since when have I become so obsessed with this...?_ She thought, wrinkling up her nose slightly.

"Yui?" Souta questioned in curiosity and slight apprehension. It was really unlike the girl to space out since she's always so aware and focused on everything that's happening...but that's pretty much all she's been doing since he had gotten there—spacing out.

"It's Yu-zu-ki!" The little girl fumed, her cheeks turning a light red. "How many more times do I have to keep telling you that?!"

"A bunch." Souta grinned. Yuzuki narrowed her eyes at him and glared. How was it that he always knew how to push her buttons? She suddenly wished she didn't have to give this stupid boy a gift anymore. And to think she was actually starting to _want_ to give him one!

"Jun! Stop that!" Yuzuki looked over at Amaya when she heard her voice. Not surprisingly Jun was trying his best to reach Kazuki to give the boy a 'loving' hug. But of course Amaya was between the two, trying to fend off Jun and protect Kazuki. Apparently Yuzuki had zoned out again. _Oh no, I'm not becoming Mommy, am I?!_

"But my Kaaaaazi!"

"Souta!" Amaya cried out for him. "Make Jun stop! You know Kazuki hates it!"

Yuzuki watched as Souta sighed before standing and taking a couple of steps over to the three. He grabbed Jun by his arms and playfully pushed him to the ground. Soon the two boys began to westle, making Amaya laugh after a while and begin cheering Souta on. Souta, being the oldest of their little group, seemed to usually break up the small 'fights' happening between them. Well, unless Jun was being more annoying than usual, then Yuzuki would interfere.

Before she even realized it, a small smile began to make its way on to her face as she watched the others.

This was how things always were.

Souta could be as serious as he wanted at times, like his father, but there were also—usually—the times where he was as mischievous and loud as his mother. He was the oldest and always acted like it by trying to protect his friends when trouble came near. Then Yuzuki came next followed shortly—just four minutes—by her twin brother, Kazuki, who was silent due to unfortunate circumstances but yet he was always pleasant to be around and brightened everyone's day up with a smile. Yuzuki may came off as a little rude and brash, and also loud, but whether she wants to admit it or not, she always has the best interests of her loved ones at heart.

Jun is after the twins; he's a prankster, who loves to make his friends laugh, and a certain Yasuhara's little pupil. However when a situation becomes serious, he puts away his silliness for the time being, and helps out to the best of his abilities. Amaya is the youngest—aside from baby Emi—and is the girly girl out of the girls. She gets very excitable about things, simple things even, and is very energetic. She loves being with her friends, as they all do. They all love each other and always enjoyed spending time and playing with one another.

Yuzuki's eyes widened a bit.

That was it. That was present she could get Souta!

* * *

><p>"Okay, Souta, here's your first present!" Madoka said with a smile as she passed her son one of his gifts. The boy took it and mumbled thanks to his mother. He looked at the rectangular present to see 'From Kazuki' scribbled on the wrapping paper. Inwardly, he frowned when it didn't also say 'and Yuzuki' like it usually does, but he proceeded in unwrapping it. Once he did, he saw a book called 'Beware the Horrible Hauntings'. With a smile Souta looked up at his friend before skimming through the book.<p>

"Thanks, Kazuki! I don't think I have this one..."

"Kazuki said 'I know because I snuck into your room and looked through all of your books to make sure'." Yuzuki nonchalantly told Souta for her brother. The birthday boy blinked in surprise before giving a small laugh.

"Eh?! Kazuki, when did you do that?!" Mai questioned, chiding him. Though he just did a 'lock the door and throw away the key' motion on his mouth before smiling sheepishly at his mother. Mai sighed and shook her head slightly while Madoka laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Mai. Here." She said as she gave Souta two small presents after getting them from behind her. As Souta held the awkwardly wrapped gifts in his hands, he raised a brow. They was shaped very, very...weird.

"Go on! Open them!" Amaya smiled brightly. Yasu stood behind his daughter with a small apologetic look, not that Souta noticed. If Yasu hadn't already known what it was, he would have never guessed what the present was either. When Souta unwrapped the two presents, his eyebrows furrowed together, trying to figure out what it was that Amaya had given him. It looked like...some sort of cat... Maybe it's head? And it's other part looked to be its hind legs and tail, but...why was it in two different pieces?

"Oh, thanks..." He mumbled and glanced up at the girl. "What is it?" He asked. Amaya rolled her eyes as if it should be obvious. She snatched the present from Souta—without bothering to ask—and set them on the table in front of him. Then she grabbed the book Kazuki had given him and placed it between her two gifts so that it was holding the book up.

"It's a book end! I made it myself!" She stated proudly. "Although Mommy did help me a bit..."

"Oh!" Souta exclaimed finally getting it, like the adults were since the other kids already knew what it was when Amaya told them at the office a couple of days ago. "Thanks."

"You did a very good job, Amaya." Masako commented with a small encouraging smile as some of the adults did the same.

"Thank you!"

"Hey, yours and Kazuki's gifts are kind of similar." Ayalo commented. Amaya blushed a bit.

"I guess you're right..."

"Alright!" Jun said, moving forward towards Souta while holding a large box. Seeing that he was going to—unintentionally, of course—crush his other presents, Souta quickly pushed them out the way just it time and moved them to the side. "It's my turn, open it!" He grinned.

"Okay..." Souta looked a little skeptical by his tone, but did as told though. However, as soon as he opened the lid to the box, a bunch of confetti blasted into his face. Jun suddenly bursted out laughing while everyone else in the room, except Lin and Naru who both just had amused smirks, laughed as well but more quietly.

"Ha! I got you!" The Takigawa boy said, bouncing a bit on his feet. Souta gave him a small glare, though he was trying not to smile his own self, as the multi-colored confetti continued to fly around them. Jun turned his father with a grin still on his face. Then Monk handed him another present, which Jun gave to Souta. "Here, this is your _real_ gift."

The birthday boy sighed. "It's not going to blow up or anything, right?" He asked warily. Jun rolled his eyes and pushed the present closer to the other boy.

"Nooo! Just open it already!"

Slowly and carefully, Souta began to unwrap the large gift. Once he caught sight of what it was, his eyes widened in excitement and he ripped the rest of the wrapping paper off in a fluid motion. "No way!" He looked back up at Jun as he lifted up the very large airsoft gun that was still in the packaging. The other boy just nodded.

"I brought some of my guns from home, so all of us can play later on!" Jun told him and the other children. Amaya and Kazuki cheered while Yuzuki gave a feign grumble of reluctance. Souta smiled in return. He then opened several other presents which were from his parents and the other adults. After that, when Madoka announced that she would get everyone some cake and ice cream, Souta ran to his bedroom with his little arms filled with as many presents as he could carry. He decided to go ahead and put some of them up so they'd be out the way.

As Souta slipped out the room, Yuzuki noticed him leave. She bit her lip, wondering if she should go after him. Perhaps now would be a good time to give him the present. No one would be around to see it, just like she had wanted. _I better hurry before he comes back... Who knows when I'd get another chance._ She thought, mentally sighing. She snuck away from the others, grabbing her present on the way out of the Lins' dining room, and walked to Souta's bedroom. When she reached it, she knocked once on his open door to let him know someone was there. A bit startled, the boy turned around. Then he smiled upon seeing her.

"Oh, Yui." He greeted. The girl narrowed her eyes in irritation at that. But she decided to let it slid just this once. She'd let him have a birthday without hearing her yelling at him. The thought that her mother does the same thing for her daddy on his birthday suddenly crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed it away. Right now wasn't the time for that.

Suddenly feeling a little nervous—then annoyed because she felt that way—Yuzuki looked away from Souta and looked down at her shoes. With the present behind her back, she stepped towards him. The young boy silently raised an eyebrow from her odd behaviour, but said nothing and waited for her to speak. After all, she was the one who came to see him, so she must have wanted to tell him something.

"Here." His friend suddenly said, shoving a wrapped gift towards him. He blinked at it in surprise before shifting his eyes back up to her. Only to find she still wasn't looking at him. He slowly took the present from her, then he moved and sat on his bed. He could only stare at it for a while.

She was giving him a gift? Why now though after a few years of not doing it? Usually she and Kazuki gave their gifts together not individually! What was—

"If you're not going to open it, then I'll just take it back!" He heard Yuzuki's irritated voice. Flicking his gaze on to her, he quickly shook his head.

"N-no! I will, I will!" He assured, making the girl huff and look away again but she said nothing else. Deliberately, he reached and grasped the ribbon—which was tied in a bow—that was wrapped around the present and pulled it. Once the paper was off as well, he saw a picture frame with a picture of his four friends on it. Jun had an arm around Kazuki's neck while smiling and Kazuki looked a little pale from Jun's closeness. Amaya was standing beside Kazuki looking as if she was scolding Jun, though she looked to be laughing too; Yuzuki, on the otherhand, stood beside Amaya, smiling. _Smiling!_ Of course it was a small smile but it was a smile nonetheless. ...And now he had a picture of it.

"No matter how annoying things like that can get," Yuzuki pointed to the picture, mumbling. "I like it... And I know everyone else does too. So... I thought, for future purposes, it'd be nice to look back on it..." She admitted. Souta stared at her with slightly wide eyes. A 'thank you!' was at the very tip of his tongue before Amaya came barging in.

"Soutaaaa! Aunt 'Doka said your food is rea— Eh, Yuzuki?!" The girl said walking into the room. Both of the kids looked towards her. When she saw Souta holding something in his hands she went running to him and took it. "What's this? Ooh! This is the picture that Aunt Mai took yesterday right? Ah! I was wondering why she wanted to take one when Souta wasn't there..."

Realization on the situation struck Yuzuki making her slightly pale. Oh no, once Amaya figures out that she gave Souta that as a present then—

"Wait, Yuzuki gave Souta a present?!" The Yasuhara girl mused before squealing. "Ah! You started giving out presents, Yuzuki?! I can't wait to see what you get me for my birthday then!"

Oh dear Lord. What had she done?


End file.
